Como en casa
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Hasta qué punto llega el amor, cuando no recuerdas quién eres. Ella se lo demostraría. ¡Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Sku! :3 Espero te guste


**.**

 **Como en casa**

 **.**

Con la mirada perdida en aquel cabello rubio y desordenado, sus cobrizos ojos ya no podían humedecerse; había llorado todo lo que su cuerpo pudo permitir mientras el tiempo transcurrió hasta llegar a la fecha. Sí… Demasiadas lágrimas, pero nunca sería suficiente para aplacar todo el dolor que vivió los meses en el mismo sillón de tela ocre y con las mismas paredes que la escucharon orar y llorar casi simultáneamente.

 _«Lo importante es que ya está despierto»_ Le habían dicho, tocando su hombro a modo de hacer más comprensiva su conclusión.

Y por supuesto, le dio un vuelco de felicidad, de alivio inmenso cuando los ojos de su esposo se volvieron abrir y volvió a contemplar aquel azul oscuro que la cautivaron desde épocas infantiles; sin embargo, el que haya despertado, sin que pudiese mirarla como antes ―o mejor dicho, que no supiera cómo hacerlo―, fue lo que volvió a arrebatarle el alma.

Yamato no la reconocía.

 _«Son secuelas del accidente._ ―Había dicho el médico que se encargaba de Yamato, cuando la situación había vuelto a desarmar las piezas de una Sora sin consuelo― _Podría llevar tiempo, pero no podemos asegurar nada, Señora Ishida»._

Por supuesto, no podían asegurar que su esposo volviese a recobrar la memoria después de que haya sufrido un desastroso accidente una noche de invierno, cuando regresaba a casa mientras ella lo esperaba con el cansancio en sus hombros, pero la sonrisa de saber que aquella noche cumplían dos años de casados. Una cena maravillosa en su departamento y una noche abrazados en la cama donde se profesaban amor era lo que ella había planeado.

Todas esas ideas cliché habían acabado rompiéndose cual cristal cuando llamaron a su teléfono informando que su esposo sufrió un accidente a causa de la nevada y que se encontraba encaminado al hospital más cercano.

El tiempo pareció detenerse al igual que su corazón cuando imágenes suyas se colaban a su mente y la pregunta latente de _«¿Mi esposo? ¿Qué le sucedió?»._ Se negó a creer y su incertidumbre duró unos segundos antes de recobrar los retazos de sí misma y dirigirse a donde lo habían trasladado.

Ocho meses dirían los demás. Para ella fue una vida sentada todos los días al lado de su cama, mientras contemplaba la pálida piel del hombre que amaba, con retazos de hilo y yesos endureciendo un brazo y sus dos piernas. Fueron los ocho meses más largos de su vida y ella no podía sino observarlo dormir.

Las personas circulaban por la habitación, entrando y saliendo, trayéndole comida a ella o ropa, obsequios o simple presencia, pero nada era como antes y hasta se animaba a decir que una parte de ella había muerto aquel día, hace ocho meses, y que la que yacía sentada junto a él, era un mero recipiente.

―Hola… ―Sora regresó a la realidad al escuchar su voz grave y ciertamente insegura, o quizá somnolienta nada más. Los azules orbes de aquel hombre seguían acelerando sus latidos.

Sonrió, a pesar de las ganas que le nacían de llorar.

―Hola… ―Se acomodó un mechón rojizo tras la oreja y pasó su mirada de la de él a la bandeja con su desayuno―, la enfermera te trajo esto hace unos momentos. Quería que comieras algo, para asentar los medicamentos que consumes.

Yamato levantó un poco la mirada hacia lo que Sora tomaba con ambas manos y lo ponía sobre su regazo. Sopa líquida de verduras y agua. Yamato exhaló un suspiro cansino que ella bien conocía.

―Estás en recuperación ―Insistió ella, colocándolo mejor en la cama para que pueda sentarse.

―Es lo único de lo que soy consciente ―Murmuró y a pesar de ello, Sora lo escuchó. Detuvo sus movimientos unos momentos, no lo miró, solo apretó la mandíbula para continuar acomodándolo. El silencio se instaló entre ambos y él no tuvo otras palabras más que un «lo siento».

Sora sonrió dulcemente, tomó la cuchara y revolvió la sopa como siempre hacía, como las veces en las que él estuvo enfermo a causa de una gripe inocente que lo hacía un inútil en potencia. Sonrió con pena ante el recuerdo y Yamato lo notó.

Antes de aceptar la cucharada que Sora le acercaba, él la detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, con la misma fuerza que lo hacía siempre, pensó Sora.

―¿Solías hacer esto? ―Preguntó con cierta inseguridad en su voz, como si temiera equivocarse. Sora lo contempló un segundo sin decir nada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Bajó la cuchara para revolver la sopa nuevamente.

―Sí… Cuando te enfermabas, solía llevarte la comida a la cama. ―Yamato la miraba atento, estudiando cada movimiento que ella hacía, desde como revolvía la cuchara en el contenido hasta cómo movía las pestañas― Muchas veces te molestabas porque te daba de comer, pero muy en el fondo, te gustaba que te cuidara de esa manera.

Sora levantó los ojos a él y acercó la cuchara con sopa. Su reticencia inicial al platillo del día cambió cuando ella le habló de aquel recuerdo y con la conclusión de que aquella mujer que decía ser su esposa, tenía las manos más dulces que jamás pudo haber conocido.

* * *

El tiempo lo ayudó a sanar las heridas y a que su cuerpo se comportara bajo su completo control. Los pasos débiles y lentos iban convirtiéndose en caminatas casi normales por la habitación y la rehabilitación hizo maravillas en sus miembros.

Pero aún estaba esa pregunta latente cada vez que se encontraba con su reflejo en el espejo. _«¿Quién soy?»_ sonando casi con desesperación ante el nulo recuerdo de cómo fue que se había comprado aquel departamento en el que vivía o desde cuándo llevaba la sortija de casado y cómo fue el día en el que había conocido a Sora.

Estrujó un poco la manga de su camisa verde. Dolía tanto reflejarse en aquellos orbes cobrizos tan cálidos y no recordar nada de ellos.

Sus ojos pasaron hacia la fotografía que descansaba al lado de su cama matrimonial y con una pareja recién casada. Decían que era él pero por más que se vea igual a sí mismo, él no podía sentirse parte de aquella vida, de aquella memoria que alguna vez le perteneció.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y vio a Sora entrando con un vaso de agua y una caja de pastillas en sus cálidas manos. Vestía un precioso vestido rojo que avivaba su piel, sus ojos y su cabello pelirrojo.

―Te traje la pastilla de la noche ―Dijo acercándose a él para ponerle en su mano la caja y brindarle de agua. Yamato se lo agradeció y mientras se tomaba su medicina, no podía dejar de mirarla. Sora se sonrojó al tener los ojos de su esposo encima, casi acechándola―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Estás hermosa ―Confesó. Sora dejó escapar una sonrisa quinceañera y tonta. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, pero oírlo elogiarla de aquella manera, le hizo recordar de cuando apenas habían empezado a tener una relación más allá de la amistosa.

―Tú también te ves muy bien ―Dijo, acomodando el cuello de su camisa―. Me gusta cómo te queda el verde, ¿sabes?

―Creí que sería lo más apropiado para una cena navideña ―Respondió él y ella sonrió divertida.

―Pues acertaste ―Sora se perdió un momento en los ojos azules de su esposo y acarició unos mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente―. Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos. Mimi nos espera en su casa.

Y dicho esto, Sora se alejó un poco para girarse y marcharse del cuarto. Era verdad que ya no le dolía tanto hablar sobre el tiempo pasado mientras el nuevo Yamato oía sobre su vida, pero seguía siendo duro el encontrar tanta sorpresa o quizá era curiosidad la que veía en el rostro de su esposo.

―Sora… ―Llamó y ella se detuvo a mitad de camino a la salida. Esperó un momento para mirarlo―, ¿qué sucederá si…, si sigo sin recordar?

―Pues seguiremos adelante y…

―No. ―La voz de su esposo sonaba alterada. No era fácil suponer el futuro, cuando no tienes un pasado al cual recurrir― No te pregunto por nosotros, te pregunto por ti…

Y entonces, ella comprendió por qué los ojos de Yamato se veían tan opacos esa noche y por qué lucían tan tristes. Su verdadero miedo no se encontraba ante la incógnita de quién fue anteriormente, sino en la respuesta que ella pueda darle si las cosas no cambiaban.

―¿De verdad podrías estar al lado de una persona que no te recuerda? ―Preguntó. Se sentía harto de toda aquella situación, de tener que imaginarse cómo pudo haber sido su vida a base de relatos que no recordaba.

―¿Por qué te sorprendes? ―Yamato levantó sus ojos hacia Sora, quien lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos y con la clara determinación en su semblante―. Sé que es duro, Yamato, pero nada ha hecho cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti. ―Se acercó nuevamente a él y aunque tuvo la necesidad de tocarlo, se contuvo― Yo no temo iniciar de nuevo, si es a tu lado.

Y los delicados dedos de Sora, que tanta admiración le tenía Yamato, acariciaron el rostro de su esposo y delinearon con cariño el camino que sus labios formaban. Ella no dudaba de su amor hacia su esposo y era aquel miedo a sentirse tan ajeno a todo el que lo hacía sucumbir.

―Siempre estaré para ti, Yamato… Y siempre seré el camino que te regrese a casa ―Murmuró antes de acercar sus labios a los de su esposo y acabar la distancia con el beso que hacía tanto añoraba sentir, aquel que le recordara cuánto amor podía caber en una persona para profesársela a otra.

Cuando Yamato recobró la consciencia luego de su accidente, lo primero que vio fue a la mujer de ojos cobrizos, la que lagrimeaba de felicidad y alivio al verlo vivo y la que parecía amarlo sin límites cada vez que lo miraba. Y de aquel amor que encontraba en ella, una parte de Yamato ya no se sentía tan ajeno; es más, se sentía perteneciente a aquella mujer y era por eso que su miedo a perderla, era el mismo a perder la vida misma.

Pero ella se encontraba a su lado en esos momentos y sus besos le sabían conocidos y sus caricias, familiares. Todo en ella parecía ya haber pasado por él en algún momento y por muy poco que pueda parecerle, se sentía de vuelta.

Se sentía en casa.

* * *

Más allá de los ships o gustos, necesitaba hacerle llegar un regalo a mi querida Sku que ha sido una de las tantas personas maravillosas que el foro de Proyecto 1-8 me ha dado la posibilidad de conocer.

Sé que no es tu estilo el drama y que prefieres algo más alegre (lo siento D:), mas espero que éste pequeño one-shot sea un buen presente para un cumpleaños atrasado y para una escritora que no sabe nada del Sorato xD.

Y también espero que haya sido del agrado de los lectores :3 Ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o lo que deseen, son libres de hacerme llegar :D

Hasta otra~


End file.
